


I Go First

by BlueKhaos



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty three way between Lestat, Loki, and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Go First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever written. I had posted this up on Tumblr initially, but I wanted to share it here as well. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

You slowly awoke to the sensation of feathery kisses being placed along your neck. In your drowsiness, you thought you were dreaming until you felt two sharp objects gently making their way down to your shoulder. Suddenly alarmed, you jolted in order to get away from whatever was touching you until two hands pinned you to the bed. When you looked up, what you saw immediately frightened and aroused you.

_‘Holy shit. **Holy shit**. This just can’t be right. This has to be a fucking dream.’_

Smirking in all of his glory was the vampire Lestat, his gorgeous face inches from yours. As if things couldn’t get any more insane, you heard a voice from the bottom of your bed.

“Don’t worry, darling. This isn’t a dream.”

Your already panic-stricken heart sped up, realizing who just spoke.

_‘No. No **fucking** way.’_

 Did you just hear the God of Mischief at the bottom of _your_ bed?

You tilted your head slightly to the right to see if you were indeed correct. There at the bottom, Loki was also smirking as mischief danced in his piercing, green eyes.

“We’re happy to see that you’re finally awake.”

If you weren’t that aroused before, you certainly were now.

Filled with anticipation and a bit of dread, you asked, “What do you both intend on doing?” You felt a bit silly asking, having an inkling of what was to occur, but you did anyway.

Lestat purred above you, lips curling up to reveal pearly, white fangs, “I think you know.”

You could feel your face heating up. Yeah, you’ve dated one or two guys and gone as far as having sex, but you weren’t anything like a wild sex goddess. So how the hell were you going to deal with _both_ a god and a vampire? You could not even begin to picture how this was going to go down.

Your string of thoughts were abruptly cut off once you felt Lestat resuming his kisses on your neck. You bit back a moan as his kisses trailed down to your shoulder, where he placed a quick nip. He turned his head back towards your face, leaving a gentle kiss on your cheek, then finally capturing your lips with his.

One of your hands found its way into his wavy, blond hair as the both you shared a passionate kiss. You felt his tongue drag across your bottom lip and you granted him entrance into your awaiting mouth. As the both of you battled for dominance, you slightly noticed the bottom of the bed shifted as Loki stood up. You suddenly broke the kiss when you heard Loki drumming his fingers on the nightstand next to your bed.

Loki mentioned casually, “Don’t forget that _I_ intend to bed her first.” He began to smirk wickedly when he saw Lestat’s face contort into a menacing snarl. You felt a chill, not one of fear, but lust when you heard him growl above you.

“You really are a piece of crap, Loki.”

Lestat moved slightly to the left side of the bed so that the god could join. Lestat knew better than to challenge Loki. It wasn’t a problem when it came to killing Akasha, the Queen of the Damned, but the God of Mischief and Lies? He knew Loki would easily defeat him.

Lestat’s attention was pulled back in as he watched you writhe beneath Loki as his silver tongue made a line towards your chest. Craving to see what you looked like underneath your pajamas, Loki used his magic to immediately rid you all of your clothing.

The cool air caressed your skin, making your nipples harden quickly. Heat began to pool in your belly as you grew anxious to see what the raven-haired god would do next. Loki continued his ministrations, now kissing and softly nipping the side of your right breast. He glanced up, taking in the sight of you coming undone by his gentle actions. He then wrapped his lovely, red lips around the taut nub.

Your arched your back, moaning the god’s name loudly. You then felt a second pair of soft lips wrap around your left nipple as Lestat flicked his tongue across it. The sensation of both nipples being licked and nipped only made between your legs grow wetter.

The scent of your arousal distracted Lestat for a moment. He released your swollen nub with a small pop, allowing Loki to greedily shower affection to both breasts. Lestat crawled towards the bottom of the bed so that he might take his time exploring your entrance.

You were so engrossed with what Loki was doing to your lovely bosom, that you were caught off guard when Lestat slid a calloused finger down your dripping slit. You cried out as Lestat massaged your folds with his finger while he used the thumb on his free hand to rub your clit.

Lestat licked his lips, “Mmmm. You’re pretty wet, beautiful. Now let’s see how tight you are.” He slipped a finger into your hot slit and smirked when you gasped at his touch.

Loki couldn’t help but grin, “I think she likes it.” He enjoyed the look of absolute abandonment on your face as you bucked your hips into the vampire’s finger.

Lestat added another calloused finger into your slit, curling both fingers to hit your g-spot. You cried as his fingers constantly hit that delicious spot within you. You could feel the warm coil building up in your body. You were so close. _So damn close_. You were quickly disappointed when you felt his fingers leave your warmth. You let out a noise of frustration as both men laughed lightly.

Loki looked at Lestat’s glistening fingers, “Hmmm, I want to know what she tastes like.” Lestat started to move away when Loki lifted up a hand to stop him and grabbed the vampire’s wrists. Lestat began to look at Loki questionably when his eyes widened as Loki licked his glistening fingers.

You looked on in shock as Loki wrapped his mouth around Lestat’s fingers, cleaning your juices off with his tongue. Both Lestat and you couldn’t help but be turned on inexplicably by Loki’s action. The god stared into Lestat’s eye, grinning mischievously.

“I think you should see how she tastes. She’s quite delicious.”

Lestat looked at you, his eyes seemingly darker after what Loki mentioned. He headed back towards your slit, which was even wetter from Loki’s previous behavior, as the god himself sat behind you and propped you up so that you could watch the vampire.

Lestat held your gaze with his hypnotic eyes as he placed a long, soft lick on your folds. You tried to buck your hips, but he held them down as he licked and sucked your swollen lips. You groaned out loud, overwhelmed by the sensations that his tongue was leaving behind. You couldn’t imagine anything better that having this vampire between your legs. Once again you felt the coil build up, as he began to suck on your pink clit, his tongue stroking the nub. Your fingers dove into his hair from a fit of euphoria.

The coil within your body finally snapped. Warmth spread throughout your limbs and you cried out his name as he lapped up all that your exhausted body could offer him. You collapsed against Loki’s chest, trying to catch your breath.

“You were right, Loki. She tasted wonderful.”

As you tried to regain your normal breathing, Loki whispered into your ear.

“I hope you know that we aren’t done with you yet.”

You held back a moan as your lust for both men started to return.

The green-eyed god commanded you to get on all fours as he prepared to take you from behind. His hands caressed your plump ass before gripping your hips firmly. That was going to leave marks behind. Loki gave his cock a few pumps with one of his hands before rubbing his tip against your wet folds. You shivered and let out a small gasp.

“Before I take you and fuck you senseless, I want you to do two things.”

You slightly turned your head to see what Loki wanted.

“First, I want you to beg like the naughty girl that you are. Second, you’re going to use that lovely mouth of yours to make my friend over there come. Is that understood?”

You blushed at his request, but nod.

“P-please Loki.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. You don’t seem like you want this.”

You shook your head quickly and said in louder voice, “Please Loki! Fuck me hard as I suck Lestat’s cock!”

Loki, pleased with your begging, quickly buried himself to the hilt in your pussy. Both of you cried out loudly as Loki thrusted into you without allowing you to adjust to his size. As Loki grinded his hips into yours, you took Lestat’s hardened cock into your hand and placed a long lick up his shaft. A moan fell from Lestat’s lips as you placed long, slow licks up his cock, until you brought your tongue up to the tip.

You gently took Lestat’s cock into your mouth, taking as much of him as you could while your hand massaged the part you couldn’t reach. Loki shifted the angle of his thrusts, now allowing him to hit your g-spot. This caused you to groan loudly around the cock in your mouth, making Lestat weave his hands into your hair and slightly buck into your mouth.

Loki’s thrusts became more frantic, signaling that he was close to coming. At this point, your room was filled with the sounds of flesh smacking against each other and moans of absolute lust.

The grip on your hips tightened as Loki thrusted one last time into your wet pussy and your walls clenched around his member as you both moaned loudly. His warm seed shot into your being and spilled down your thigh as he pulled out. As you continued working on Lestat, his member began to twitch in your mouth and he gasped when he released into your awaiting mouth. You quickly swallowed his essence and released his cock with a loud pop.

The three of you lay on the bed, trying to catch your breaths. You were beyond exhausted, but extremely satisfied by what took place. After the three of you were finally able to compose yourselves, Lestat spoke up.

“Next time, I go first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
